Under rain
by Luli-Potter
Summary: No, Annabeth no estaba enojada. Llovía, sí, pero Percy era un niño, y uno no puede enojarse con un niño saltarín. Pero eso no quitaba que lo mataría por ello.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de mi queridísimo Rick Riordan :)

**Summary:** No, Annabeth no estaba enojada. Llovía, sí, pero Percy era un crío, y uno no puede enojarse con un crío saltarín. Pero eso no quitaba que lo mataría por ello.

**Nota: **De todas las ideas que tengo en la cabeza, la que nunca creí que llegaría a publicar como segundo fic de PJO sería este. Pero bueno, es que Percabeth es mi corazón entero :3

Esto, que no les extrañe, se me ocurrió un día que diluvió en Buenos Aires y tuve que caminar unas quince cuadras sin paraguas, de charco en charco. Pero no niego que me divertí un montón.

Para Anto, que sé que se muere de ganas de leer Los Héroes del Olimpo y no me hace caso y los lee en pdf. Qué se le va a hacer.

.::.

«Cuenta las gotas de la lluvia. Si llegas a cien, el cielo se cae. Si llegas a mil, el cielo se nos cae.»

.::.

—Percy, ¡espérame!

Annabeth corrió tras él, chapoteando sobre los charcos y cubriéndose la cabeza con un diario. Pero Percy, inmune al aguacero que caía sobre sus cabezas, siguió adelante, corriendo feliz por las calles. Si los mortales (la gente común que se refugiaba en los negocios y los observaba con cara rara) lo podían notar o no (el hecho de que por más que pasara horas bajo la lluvia Percy permanecería inmaculadamente seco), no lo sabía. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. Lo que le importaba era que en ese momento Percy estaba alejándose a grandes pasos y ella no quería perderlo de vista. Después de todo, tenía que asesinarlo por meterla en esa situación.

En algún momento él debió de haberse dado cuenta que ella estaba media cuadra atrás, por lo que se detuvo en la esquina y se volvió hacia ella con _esa_ sonrisa burlona (que odiaba, pero hacía que le temblasen las rodillas).

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó cuando Annabeth llegó a su lado y lo atravesó con una mirada fulminante. Normalmente Percy se acobardaría cuando le lanzaba esa mirada, pero ese día en particular parecía estar de muy buen humor. Contrariamente al clima, que parecía que el cielo se estuviera _literalmente_ cayendo. Zeus y Poseidón debían haber estado peleándose de nuevo.

—¿Cómo "qué pasa", Perseus? —Alzó los brazos y se quitó el periódico empapado de la cabeza—. ¡Está lloviendo, por si no lo habías notado!

A lo lejos sonó un trueno, tan fuerte y tan estremecedor que Annabeth podría jurar que vio flaquear la sonrisa de Percy. Pero sólo fue un momento, porque luego volvió a adoptar su expresión de fanfarronería.

—Sólo es una lloviznita, Annabeth…

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, que no te mojas un pelo! —Percy alzó las cejas y ella, tiritando de frío, le dieron ganas de abofetearlo—. ¿Podemos tomar el metro, por favor?

—Pero si sólo faltan cinco cuadras…

—¡Lo mismo dijiste diez cuadras atrás!

Él se encogió de hombros. Claro, como corría y chapoteaba como un sapito saltarín, y además no tenía que preocuparse por pescar un resfriado, no veía la diferencia entre cinco o quince cuadras. Annabeth _quería _ estar furiosa con él, pero ¿cómo se enoja uno con alguien que actúa como un crío feliz?

Cuando creía que la situación no podía ser más ridícula, comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento, que la hizo temblar de frío como una hoja de papel. Percy la miró preocupado y se acercó para abrazarla. Annabeth estuvo a punto de golpearlo y apartarlo, pero él la abrazó por detrás y le tapó el viento. Como era más alto que ella, también la cubría de la lluvia. Le había hecho una protección del clima sólo con su cuerpo. Luego él se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—¿Lo ves? Ya no hace tanto frío.

Percy estaba seco, por lo que su cuerpo no estaba frío. Estaba _caliente_. Annabeth fue consciente de ello, e hizo su cuerpo estremecer. Pero definitivamente, no temblaba de frío.

En algún momento se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el lejano ruido de los autos y el fuerte y constante ruido de la lluvia, permaneciendo abrazados. Annabeth sentía la suave respiración de Percy en su oído, sus brazos rodeándola, sus manos en su cintura, su cuerpo tan cerca del de ella y su calor. Se le pasó todo el enojo de repente, y dejó de importarle el estar mojada, se concentró sólo en su presencia y todo estuvo bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos (o de unas horas, o de varios días de hermosa paz) la lluvia comenzó a atenuar y finalmente, paró. Percy se movió, miró al cielo y sonrió. Annabeth se soltó de su abrazo y lo miró con una pequeña mueca en los labios. Cuando él bajó la cabeza y la vio, le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué piensas?

—En que eres el peor novio del mundo.

Percy, el muy insolente, se rió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me has besado bajo la lluvia.

Él rodó los ojos.

—No conocía tu lado romántico, Chase. —Pero entonces sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella. Ofendida, Annabeth lo apartó.

—No, ya no sirve, ya paró de llover. —Él la miró fijamente unos segundos—. Y sí, eso quiere decir que no me volverás a besar hasta que llueva de nuevo.

—Estás de broma.

—No, es en serio.

Percy la miró con fastidio. Luego, inesperadamente, se apartó unos pasos, abrió los brazos al cielo y gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡ZEUS, POSEIDÓN ME MANDA A DECIRTE QUE ÉL ES MUCHO MÁS GENIAL QUE TÚ!

Inmediatamente sonó un estruendoso relámpago y se largó a llover, esta vez con el doble de intensidad. Percy debió haber olvidado sus poderes del agua para estar seco, porque la miró sonriendo y completamente empapado.

—¿Y? —le preguntó—, ¿llueve ahora?

Annabeth rió por lo estúpido de la pregunta, pero sobre todo rió por la osadía de Percy; y le echó los brazos al cuello. El agua golpeaba con fuerza sobre sus cabezas y las gotas le resbalaban por el rostro. Debía ser cosa de los hijos de Poseidón, porque Percy siempre se veía especialmente apuesto cuando estaba bajo el agua. O tal vez simplemente era que bajo el agua, Percy era más Percy. Le sonrió y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Sí, llueve.

Y lo besó.

—Annabeth… —suspiró Percy luego de un buen rato, ambos sentados en un café tomando chocolate caliente, resguardándose de la lluvia.

—¿Ajá?

—Si Zeus me mata, te mato.

Annabeth rió escandalosamente. La gente del lugar los observó fijamente, algunos sonriendo, otros con miradas fulminantes de represión.

—Considérame advertida, sesos de alga.

Percy iba a protestar, pero ella lo calló de un beso. Después de todo, ya no estaba enojada por lo que había comenzado como la peor cita de la historia de las citas, y había terminado siendo la mejor de todas. Estaba feliz, porque al final, lo único que importaba era que estaba ahí, con él, se querían, y nada ni nadie podría contra ello.


End file.
